Outline of emergency medicine
The following outline is provided as an overview of and topical guide to emergency medicine. Presentations *Abdominal pain *Altered level of consciousness *Back pain *Chest pain *Coma *Confusion *Constipation *Cyanosis *Diarrhea *Dizziness *Dyspnea *Fever *Gastrointestinal bleeding *Headache *Hemoptysis *Jaundice *Nausea and vomiting *Pelvic pain *Seizure *Sore throat *Syncope *Testicular pain *Vaginal bleeding *Vertigo *Weakness Types of emergencies Listed below are conditions that constitute a possible medical emergency and may require immediate first aid, emergency room care, surgery, or care by a physician or nurse. Not all medical emergencies are life-threatening; some conditions require medical attention in order to prevent significant and long-lasting effects on physical and mental health. Blood *Anemia *Polycythemia *Acute promyelocytic leukemia *Disseminated intravascular coagulation Children *Croup *Limp Endocrine *Acid base disorder *Diabetes mellitus *Rhabdomyolysis *Thyroid storm *Adrenal crisis *Acute renal failure *Addisonian crisis *Dehydration *Diabetic coma **Diabetic ketoacidosis **Hypoglycemic coma *Electrolyte disturbance *Hepatic encephalopathy *Hypercalcemic crisis *Lactic acidosis *Malnutrition and starvation *Pheochromocytoma Environmental *Accidental hypothermia *Drowning *Electric shock and lighning injuries *Frostbite *Heat illness *Radiation injuries *Scuba diving hazards and [dysbarism Eyes *Acute angle-closure glaucoma *Giant-cell arteritis *Orbital perforation or penetration *Retinal detachment Gastrointestinal *Appendicitis *Biliary colic *Cholecystitis *Gastroenteritis *Small bowel obstruction *Crohn's disease Genitourinary *Acute prostatitis *Paraphimosis *Priapism *Testicular torsion *Urinary retention *Renal failure *Sexually transmitted infection Heart and blood vessels *Acute coronary syndrome *Air embolism *Aortic aneurysm **Abdominal aortic aneurysm *Aortic dissection *Bleeding **Internal bleeding *Hypovolemia *Cardiac arrest *Cardiac arrhythmia **Ventricular fibrillation **Supraventricular tachycardia *Cardiac tamponade *Deep vein thrombosis *Heart block *Heart failure *Hypertensive emergency *Infective endocarditis *Myocardial infarction *Myocarditis *Pericarditis *Peripheral vascular disease *Pulmonary embolism *Valvular heart disease Infectious disease *HIV/AIDS *Cellulitis *Necrotizing fasciitis *Osteomyelitis *Rabies *Sepsis *Septic arthritis *Tuberculosis *Meningitis *Cholera *Ear infection *Gas gangrene *Lyme disease *Malaria *Neutropenic sepsis *Salmonella Inflammatory *Allergy *Anaphylaxis *Arthritis *Bursitis *Systemic lupus erythematosus *Vasculitis Injury *Abdominal trauma *Nose bleed *Appendicitis *Ballistic trauma *Bite *Bone fracture *Burn *Chest trauma *Child abuse *Domestic abuse *Facial trauma *Flail chest *Foreign body *Fulminant colitis *Head injury *Hyperthermia **Malignant hyperthermia *Hypothermia or frostbite *Intestinal obstruction *Pancreatitis *Peritonitis *Polytrauma *Ruptured spleen *Sexual assault *Spinal disc herniation *Spinal injury *Sensorineural hearing loss *Traumatic brain injury *Wound Lungs and airway *Agonal breathing *Asphyxia **Angioedema **Choking **Drowning **Smoke inhalation *Asthma *Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease *Epiglottitis *[Pleurisy *Pneumonia *Pneumothorax *Pulmonary embolism *Respiratory failure *Upper respiratory tract infection Nervous system *Spinal cord injury *Cerebrovascular accident *Delirium *Neuroleptic malignant syndrome *Seizure **Status epilepticus **Epilepsy *Serotonin syndrome *Status migrainosus *Subarachnoid hemorrhage *Subdural hematoma Pregnancy *Ectopic pregnancy *Eclampsia *Pre-eclampsia **HELLP syndrome *Fetal distress *Obstetrical bleeding *Placental abruption *Prolapsed cord *Puerperal sepsis *Shoulder dystocia *Uterine rupture Psychiatric *Anxiety *Attempted suicide *Excited delirium *Homicidal ideation *Mood disorder *Psychomotor agitation *Psychotic episode *Somatoform disorder *Suicidal ideation *Thought disorder Skin *Acute urticaria *Angioedema *Erythema multiforme major *Kasabach-Merritt syndrome Toxicological *Overdose **Acetaminophen overdose **Aspirin overdose *Poisoning *Beta blocker toxicity *Calcium cahnnel blocker toxicity *Ethylene glycol poisoning *Food poisoning Gynecologic *Gynecologic hemorrhage *Ovarian torsion *Sexual assault Emergency medical care *First aid *Golden hour *Triage Critical care *Acute Care of at-Risk Newborns *Airway management *Care of the Critically Ill Surgical Patient *Mechanical ventillation *Shock *Resuscitation **Cardiopulmonary resuscitation **Neonatal Resuscitation Program **Advanced cardiac life support **Pediatric advanced life support **Advanced trauma life support Life support *Basic life support *Advanced life support **Advanced cardiac life support **Advanced trauma life support ***ABC (medicine) ***Pneumothorax ***Pericardial tamponade **Pediatric advanced life support Environmental medicine *High altitude medicine *Travel medicine *Mass gathering medicine Branches of emergency medicine *Emergency medical services *Emergency nursing *Emergency psychiatry *International emergency medicine *Pediatric emergency medicine *Pre-hospital emergency medicine *Social emergency medicine Contributory fields Emergency medicine is multidisciplinary; due to the diversity of medical emergencies encountered, emergency medicine relies heavily upon the knowledge and procedures of many medical specialties, including: *Critical care medicine *Disaster medicine *Hospice care *Hyperbaric medicine *Pain management *Palliative care *Sports medicine *Ultrasound *Wilderness medicine Emergency medical system Emergency medical services *Ambulance *Emergency medical dispatch *Emergency medical technician *Paramedic Emergency medical facilities *Emergency department *Poison control center *Trauma center Emergency medical professionals *Emergency physician *Emergency nurse *Emergency medical technician *Paramedic Tools and equipment *Bag valve mask *Chest tube *Defibrillation (AED, ICD) *Electrocardiography *Intraosseous infusion *Intravenous therapy *Tracheal intubation *Laryngeal tube *Combitube *Nasopharyngeal airway *Ororpharyngeal airway *Pocket mask Drugs *Atropine *Amiodarone *Epinephrine *Magnesium sulfate *Sodium bicarbonate *Naloxone Category:Lists